


yours and mine

by hushsee



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jean being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Jean woke up first and pondered over their relationship as he watched Niino sleep.





	yours and mine

**Author's Note:**

> This morning, my hands just had to write it and it wouldn't stop writing until it was finished.  
> I never written so much for one fandom. Is it my love for Jean or NiiJean or just ACCA in general? Who knows.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Jean usually was the last one to wake up, but surprisingly today, he woke up before Niino. He glanced at his best friend (well only friend) turned lover who was breathing gently next to him. Jean couldn’t help, but smile at how relaxed he looked. 

One wouldn’t think that Niino was ten years older, but then again Jean didn’t really look his age either. Jean never actually saw a person that actually looked their age. Even the king, his grandfather, looked like he was around sixty rather than one more year to being a hundred.

Jean continued staring at Niino before reaching out to brush back Niino’s bangs from his face. 

If his mother never gave born to him and if his mother was never royalty, would they have met?

No, they wouldn’t have.

Jean traced the wrinkles around Niino’s eyes, chuckling quietly at how dormant he was right now even though just a few hours ago Niino was a total beast. Jean still felt like if he tried to get out of the bed, his hips will definitely give way. 

He wondered how many people have seen that face or this face of Niino. He couldn’t help, but feel his heart tightened at the thought of Niino embracing other people that were not him. Jean wondered why. Was it because since high school, he always thought of Niino of his? 

Jean tugged Niino’s hair behind his ear before tracing his fingers against his jaw.

Of course Niino would have other relationships besides Jean.

But then again, Jean never actually saw Niino go out with anyone because he was always there when Jean needed him or just there by Jean’s side.

He couldn’t imagine a time where Niino wasn’t by his side.

It would be different if Jean wasn’t born with royal blood. If he wasn’t, the two of them wouldn’t even be in this relationship.

The two of them wouldn’t have even met or became friends. 

Niino wouldn’t have almost died for him if he wasn’t watching Jean for almost all his life.

Jean realized that if he didn’t have that royal blood inside of him. If he and Lotta was just a normal bread loving family, he wouldn’t have met Niino at all.

If someone else was in his place would Niino love that person the same as he loved Jean?

The thought of there was a chance that Niino would have belonged to someone else made his chest hurt.

Jean leaned closer, ignoring the dulling pain of his hips and pressed a kiss against Niino’s cheek.

“Hey Niino…” he mumbled quietly when he pulled back. “I am glad I am of royal blood because I got to meet you. If I wasn’t we wouldn’t have met at all. So, I am glad to have the Dowa bloodline in me…”

Jean rested his face against Niino’s chest, feeling his face heating up. To say something like that, it was embarrassing.

He jolted when he felt warm hands wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

“Oh Niino? You are awake?”

“Jean… so that was what you were so deep in thought about.”

Huh.

Jean peeked up and glanced up at the ocean blue eyes looking down at him before losing sight of them when Niino pressed his chin on Jean’s head. Niino embracing him as he always did. Like if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Even in another world, even if you were not royalty. I am sure I would still fall in love with you.”

Was Niino a mind reader or something?

Jean pressed harder against Niino’s chest, hoping somehow by doing so he could just disappear. Niino was just too much for him sometimes. How could anyone love someone as useless as him this much?

“Even if I was a bug?”

“I would just meet you again in the next life.”

“You are such an idiot, Niino,” he mumbled. “If someone else was in my place, wouldn’t you have also had fallen in love with that person?”

“It is rare of you to be like this, Jean.”

“Mm…”

Jean didn’t feel the weight of Niino resting his head on him anymore.

“Hey Jean, look at me.”

“…hm.”

Jean tilted his head and was once again was met with ocean blue eyes. One of Niino’s hands moved to touch Jean’s cheek, his thumb stroking his face gently.

“I fell in love with you because you were you. No one else could be you. If there was someone else in your place, if I had to watch someone else for all my life I am very sure that I wouldn’t have fallen for them. It’s good that we will never know what would happen because that didn’t happen because you are here. Honestly Jean, it is so weird for me to do this when you are the one that usually do this.”

Jean never thought he would get any redder, but he felt his cheek flaming up even more. He turned his glance away.

“You are cute, Jean.”

“… You are such an idiot… Niino.”

Niino let out a chuckle before pressing a kiss on one of his burning cheeks. 

“I love you.”

“…”

Jean glanced back before putting a finger on his lips.

Jean wondered if it was because he woke up earlier than usual, but he wanted Niino to touch him even more, to kiss him even more than usual.

“Hey Niino, kiss me property…here…” he mumbled and couldn’t stop the smile that went on his face at Niino’s wide eyes. He leaned closer and kissed Niino lightly on the lips, his eyes automatically closing. 

When Jean pulled back and before he knew it, Niino was in between his legs, his hands on Jean’s wrists holding them against the bed. 

“Are… you seducing me, Jean?”

Niino’s voice was low and Jean couldn’t help, but shiver at the sound of it. Jean moved and wrapped his legs around Niino, jerking him forward despite the dull pain.

He wanted Niino to fill him up again and do it so much he wouldn’t be able to walk for days. 

Jean smiled, rubbing his toes against Niino’s bare skin. 

“Maybe I am.”

Perhaps, it was the morning or perhaps it was his thoughts or maybe both of them together.

Or maybe, Jean just wanted to show god or whoever might be watching that in this world, in this life and for all eternity. Jean was Niino’s and Niino was his.

Niino pressed his lips against Jean’s collarbone.

“Don’t complain after, Jean.”

Niino released Jean’s wrists and moved his hands to Jean’s hips. 

Jean put his hands on Niino’s shoulder blades before stroking his fingers down his spine and hovered over the scars from that incident. He gently touched it, feeling the roughness that was different from Niino’s normal skin. 

A symbol of Niino’s devotion to Jean. 

Jean turned his head up until his lips were near the other’s ear.

“Mess me up, Niino,” he whispered, satisfied with how he shuddered.

“Jean… you are going to regret it…” 

Jean just smiled before letting out a soft gasp when Niino pressed against him, feeling how hard he was already. Was it a morning wood or was it because of Jean or was it both.

He didn’t care. 

Jean ran his hands through Niino’s hair.

“Do whatever you want. I am yours always, Niino.” 

As you are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a Jean who seduces Niino both unintentionally and intentionally, but doesn't realize how erotic and seductive he could be (r.i.p niino). Oblivious erotic pure Jean. 
> 
> I also love a Jean who is conflicted if Niino really love him. A Jean that ponders a lot. AAAA I love Jean so much...
> 
> Now to try to write my disappearance fic. Watch me write another oneshot instead lol  
> Until next time...
> 
> I like writing angst more, but yet writing fluff for those two pleases me. The only ship I could write fluff all the time for, I believe...
> 
> good bye for real. ~ kudos and comments is loved!


End file.
